Operation HEART
by Five-Princess
Summary: Hallutination for Each of Angelina's sence Rough only for Truth. This story explain a little how did Angie 999 to survive without a heart. Monty gives his but something terrible happent! Let's hope that Nigel still have a dad!


Operation H.E.A.R.T

Hallutination for  
Each of  
Angelina's sence  
Rough only for  
Truth

Created by Gagajolie123 (Deviantart)  
Five-Princess (Fanfiction)

A/N: In V.i.d.e.o. , it's 5 and not 10 years it took and This is the lemon part. There is a part that didn't been filmed so I wrote it! Thanks! I know I didn't write his full name correcly! NO ONES PERFECT!

''Angie? Are you okay ?'' Asked Monty. It was 5 years before Nigel was born. ''Yes...'' She said sad. ''Angelina! Tell me.'' Said the man. ''Monty... do you wanna have kids one day?'' She asked to her boyfriend. ''Hum... right now? I just wake-uped and I... just took my shower.'' He said. ''I mean like, in one or two years?'' ''One or two years? It is way to long. I promis you that in few month, you will be pregnant!'' He said. ''Thanks but it's just that... I got a confession to you. I cannot make babies. I... I... have cancer. '' She said by crying. ''YOU HAVE A CANCER! Gosh... hum... Hey, wait a second. You can still make babies.'' '' No... I'm gonna die ... let's be realistic, the second you will see another girl, you will go with her and leave me there with-'' She said before her boyfriend cut : ''I'LL NEVER DO THIS ANGIE!'' He screams.

Angelina was looking to some picures on her diary. ''Hey, I like this one!'' Said Monty behind her pointing a picure of him and her in the Kids Next Door. She looks at him and kiss him softly on his lips. He next sat at the left and watch photos with her. ''Monty... I told you, I cannot have kids. Stop this would you.'' She explain.  
''I do nothing sweetheart!'' He whispered putting his hand on her torso. ''Hey... Before saying you cannot make babies..., you should maybe... try?'' Said Monty. She smiled and hugs him really hard. ''Mongonery Uno, that's the best thing you said to me ever!'' She said. ''So... hum... damn it... SO! When we try?'' He asked really shy because he know that when Angie act like he did he hates. ''Maybe we can pick a date tomorrow to let you the time to prepare yourself 'cause I know that you sressing again out.'' Said Angie with a wink and her hand close to his manhood. ''Okay...''

After the huge class day, they met each other at Monty's house. '' Angie... I love you.'' ''I do too Monty... I'll always do... you're suppost to know this.'' ''I know... You're so...'' ''Sh...'' She whispered and putted her finger on his lips to make him silence. They both felt strange. ''Hum... maybe I should turn off my camera...'' ''Don't move !'' ''You're...'' ''SH !'' She whispered sensualy and in a sexy way. The red hair with blue eyes girl kisses Monty. This time, it was longer and sexier than all the other kiss she did. The phone ringing. Later, after the cellphone of Angelina rings, she picks her school book and search for the sex part to see something. During this time, Monty called James, the father of numbuh 362 today. ''Dude, I don't know what to do. Help me!'' Whispered Monty for making sure his love don't heard. ''Hey, relaaaax! Just bring her in your bedroom and don't go too fast. Just slide you hand on her leg slowly like she did in class and she will jumps on you!'' Said the blond man.

''So hum... how do we do this ?'' She said in the actual Nigel's room. ''I don't know... maybe if... hum...Maybe if we lay down and relax its help.'' ''Yeah ! Good idea'' He said by laying down during she does the same. He removes slowly her white shirt. ''What are you doing ?'' She whispered. ''Sorry I hum... didn't knew that you...'' ''Oh kk... hum... forgive this... I was just... in the moon. Continue...'' She said with a lower voice. Monty continues. He attacked her jeans. ''I think it goes too fast...'' He said. ''No isn't.'' ''Yes is it!'' ''Monty...'' She said with a dry voice during he get up and starts to scream. ''STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OKAY ! IT IS 4 WEEKS THAT YOU ACT LIKE THIS... I'M SICK OF THIS OKAY SO YOU BETTER STOP ! YOU'RE JUST A... A ... BRAT ! YEAH YOU HEARD ME ! SO YOU BETTER STOP THIS OR I'LL... !'' Angie starts to cry. ''You'll what ?'' She said with a teary voice. ''Sweety... ?'' '' I'm sorry...'' ''- Angie I... didn't want to... Stop this okay... stop crying.'' She tried to stop but it was too hard. ''Look at me !'' He said with an autoritairy voice and she obey. He came closer and kisses her. He sitted next to her and helt her in a hug. She kissed him on the fronthead. ''I think I should go...'' ''Stay please... I need you.'' ''Really ?'' ''Yeah ! I... I... I... love you.'' They saw both eyes sparkling. She starts removing his shirt with fear and sickness. ''Can I ?'' She said. ''Yes... you can.'' She smiled and continues with his pants. They lay down again. Finally, a word was placed in this dilemma. ''I need to say something...'' They said at the same time. ''You first!'' They again said at the same time. ''You go.'' He said. ''Ok... I... never did it before...'' ''Me neither... and don't worry, I will not hurt you. I'll try...'' Said Monty really shy. He slowly slid his hand on her leg. Both hearts were pumping at 100 KM hour. The girl fully removed her jeans and pitch them on the dirty floor. She wasn't completly naked but for the man, it was enough for sweating out. ''It's gettin hot in here!'' He said. '' I love that.'' She said evily. He rudely starting bitten her soft neck. Next, he let his hands going down her back to remove her bra. Her screams were harder and harder. Finally, he reaches her private part and removed the tissue that hidded it. ''Monty... can I ask you something before we starts?'' Asked with a dead voice. ''Yes... what is it?'' The british asked. ''Why do you always yell at me when I do to you advance for making out?'' ''Because... I... Damn it! I just... I love that feeling that you do to me. I'm just scare if someone come and see us like this.'' He said. ''Come here you idiot! I'll show you who's gonna come first.'' Said Angie still again crying.

The boy came a little closer and again kiss her. Her deep blue eyes crashed into his brown ones. ''So... do I put a hum...'' He said before she cut him: '' A condom?''  
''Yes...'' ''You said you want a baby. Why do we will put one then?'' ''Yeah, you're right... like always.'' She came closer to his ear and she whispers : ''You know what, I think you should french me right now!'' She said and he obey. She enroles her two legs on his waist. Monty saw a little blush on her sweet girl face. After, she picks the blanket and put it on the top of her head. He remove it. ''Stop this. You're pretty without this. '' He said holding her face. He picks his manhood and said to his love: ''Are you ready?'' She nods and he goes. ''Oh... Monty. It hurt.'' She painly said. He now remember what he promis to her in the past. ''I'll promis that the first guy who hurt you will die automaticly in your face and I'll kill him...'' He reminds. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I swear!'' He spoke. They continued their mouvements. He was on the top of her and her under him. She starts humping at the moment he entered. ''Ah... Damn it Monty go less fast.'' Said the young red-hair girl. He didn't did what she want. ''Monty... please. STOP! Argh!'' She screams hard. Then, a huge hot breath came into her makin' her changing mind about the speed Monty's goes. He still didn't did what she wanted. ''Are you okay?'' He asked knew about his action. ''Go deeper please!'' She said out loud with some scream in the background. Hours passed and passed. He went deeper, faster and stronger with her. They finally stop after 3 hours. Hands in hands and heads on shoulders, they felt asleep.

Time still passed and the couple tried and tried but without success. They wanted so bad having a baby. They even had time to graduate and both having a job but still no success. ''In two months?'' Asked Monty to the doctor. ''We are really sorry, she only have two months to live. But if someone gives her a new heart, we can maybe cancel this cancer.'' Explain the doctor with full sadness. ''What's her blood code.'' Asked Monty. '' 2 Positif. It's a rare one.'' Answered the doctor. ''I have the same code. Doctor, I'll give mine. I'll do everything to save her!'' He said. ''Monty no... You don't need to do this!'' Said the cancered girl. ''Mister Uno, this is a extremely dangerous chirurgical thing. You can die doing this. We still didn't find a heart for her. We will not find one for you!'' Explain the experimental man. ''Doc., I said it and I repeat it, I'll do everything for her. Even giving my life.'' He said holding Angelina's hand. ''Well, okay mister Uno. We'll do this next week.'' said the doctor before he quits the room. ''Why did you did this Monty!'' Said Angie crying all the water of her body. ''I love you.'' He whispers again and again during she was repeating her question. ''You know that you'll die! You'll never come back!'' She screams. ''Hush... it's okay. I'm there... for now.''

One day before the operation, Monty brings his girlfriend at a restaurent to celebrate their 5th birthday. After eating, Monty was looking really stressed. ''What's wrong sweety?'' Said Angie. ''It's about tomorrow.'' He said. ''OH Sorry. I didn't want to... you know... it's my fault!'' ''No isn't! Lisent squirt, I know it's not the good moment nor the right place but... you've been there all my life. I love you. If there was a contest to know who love you more, I'll win it! So hum... Angelina... Would you marry me?'' He said making Angelina cry again. ''Oh Monty. How could you!'' Everyone in the restaurent look at them cutely. ''So... would you?'' ''YES!'' She screams during he was putting the ring on her finger. The next 24 hours were terrible. They both went to a urgence room. Angie was scare. Monty did even more. He don't care about what will happen't to him, he cares way more for his love who is sleeping on the left of him. He helt her hand. ''Don't worry honey, we will make it! I promis.'' He whispered before closing his eyes for a long moment. When Angelina wakes-up, she saw Monty a half dead holding her right hand. Her eyes closed again. She was sure never see him again alive after her eyes finally open again, she was in a normal hospital room. All her KND crew was there.''We are happy to see you sister!''Said Mika. ''Mika, where is Monty?'' Asked Angie. They all looked to eachother and Lee said: '' He is dead Angie.'' ''No! You liar stop. He isn't dead!'' The crew get out of the room. She looked on her bed and starts to cry, screaming and hitting herself. A strange man entered in the room and came closer to Angelina. ''It's okay Angie. I'm there.'' Said the stranger. She looks at him and... she could belive. ''MONTY!'' She screams. ''Yes?'' He said. ''How did you... OMG!'' ''The doctors finds a heart for me...'' ''Monty... I don't want to stress you but... I feel something moving in my stomach.'' Said Angie happy. ''REALLY? Angie! We did it baby!'' He said repeating the last sentence a hundred time.

10 years later, they had a cute little british leader called Nigel. He is courageous, kind, generous and no hair. He is exacly like his father. Angelina was sleeping on the couch during Nigel was playing outside. ''Catch this Hoagie!'' He said during his gorgeous mom was sleeping. ''Hey Hoagie! Pass it to my dad!'' Said Nigel. ''Sorry guys, I need to go inside to help your mom with the supper.'' ''Bye!'' Said Nigel. When Monty saw her, he picks her full body and bring it into his bedroom. He let her body there with the blanket on her body. He left a kiss on her cheek and he whispers: ''Goodnight... Miss Uno...'' He get out the room and went preparing the supper.

The next day, the couple was talking at the table about something. Suddely, Nigel entered. ''Do we tell him?'' The girl whispers. ''I think it's time!'' Said Monty. ''Hum... Nigel? We got something important to tell you!'' Said Nigel's mother. ''Yes Mom?'' ''Sweety, soon, there will be many changes in this family... you will have a new baby sister coming!'' Nigel been really chocked but in the good side. ''WHAT? Really? How cool!'' The couple looked at eachother and let a smile out. Maybe that girl will have the same adventure than them!

The end!


End file.
